Kid Icarus: Trusting you
by Circle of Justice
Summary: "Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena, where are you?" — "Pit! Pit, you're there, my angel! Don't listen to him! He's not on our side!" Palutena cried out. Dark Pit reached out for the other's laurel crown, however Pit pushed his hand off and clung unto the wreath around his head as though his life depended on it. Could he trust Dark Pit, or was he an enemy? Only one way to find out.


**/!\ Warning: I'm guessing extremely slight Pitcest? /!\**

* * *

**Kid Icarus: Trusting you**

* * *

Pit awoke to the sound of loud banging against the door to his quarters. The angel had wanted to take a nap after the long training session that he had had with the Centurions, and had told Palutena that he wouldn't available for her unless there was something absolutely crucial that he needed to get done. Since he doubted that any severe battle would unveil right when he decided to sleep, Pit had gone to bed without worries. But the crushing, earcrushing sound of those fists slamming against the golden doors of his quarters told him that something was off.

So, Pit yawned and tried to steer himself out of his slumberness. It hadn't even been one hour... What could Palutena want to tell him? If he trusted his gut in the matter, something quite terrible must have happened; but he didn't want to give it any sort of attention at the moment. Stumbling on his feet, still not fully dragged out of his tiredness, the warrior angel walked up to the doors and slowly, very gently opened them to the visitor. Against all odds, there stood an angel with dark teal feathers and a slight frown on the face. Pit blinked, surprised, but didn't let the situation get to him: he hadn't seen Dark Pit in months! And even that was a euphemism. Ever since the dark angel had started working alongside Viridi, they hadn't crossed paths even once. Though they were on rival sides, neither Palutena nor Viridi would let them meet up. As though they were afraid that they might rebel against their orders... which could've been the case, knowing the edgy little angel that stood there, tapping his foot on the marble floor beneath him.

Dark Pit stared coldly at Pit, who was still a little overwhelmed by his darker twin's presence, and expressed the reason why he had come to Skyworld. Or, well, he intended to, but seeing that his lighter self was still standing there, motionless, got him on his nerves. So, instead, Dark Pit decided to yell at him; that way, he would probably wake Pit up, and the light angel would be ready to listen to what he had to say. "Get your ass over here, Pit-Stain!" Dark Pit started, showing his bad mood.

Pit startled a little and shook himself out of his trance-like state, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He quietly ruffled through his own hair, to make it messier than it already was, and blinked. Confusion was plastered on his face, and a severe headache was starting to get to him. Before he could let it sink in though, Pit asked: "What's going on? I can hardly believe that you're here in front of me, Pittoo! You've been invisible for four months!"

"I wasn't invisible, you cunt. I was just avoiding you."

The angel of light frowned at that; what was up with Dark Pit? He looked... even more annoyed than he usually was, and that was quite something. Had he argued with Viridi? Pit knew for certain that the Goddess of Nature would get on his nerves at some point, if he was forced to work with her... So if Dark Pit was anything like him, it must have felt the same. Pit sighed, frustrated, and bore into the red, bloodlustful eyes of his doppelgänger. There was something about their twinkle that unsettled him: a sense of dread, of pure, genuine fear that he didn't like to see in those. It reminded him of that time with the Chaos Kin... and those were memories that he tried not to think about.

Pit shook his head and gasped when he felt Dark Pit tug at his hand and drag him along the hallway. He knew that attitude way too well: Dark Pit had to show him something, and he wouldn't like it. His darker twin didn't look at him once along the way, zooming across the different hallways leading up to the Throne Room. What was the most striking was the astonishing absence of any Centurion lingering around. For sure, they would've reacted if they had seen Dark Pit... Pit's soldiers weren't easily deceived by the appearent kindness of the dark angel towards his lighter self, and suspected that he wanted to hurt him. Although Palutena and Pit himself had sworn to the Centurions that 'Pittoo' was no danger to any of them, they still acted rather strange when they met him. Not that it had happened a lot recently... but still, it was pretty weird.

Dark Pit stopped abruptly when he heard voices coming up to them. He swiftly turned towards Pit and pushed him into a dark corner of the room, where they wouldn't be found. Everything was fine with that, if it wasn't for the fact that... the space was tight, and they both had to fit in. Dark Pit reluctantly stepped closer and scooped Pit closer, to make sure that both of them would have a hiding place. Pit was about to ask a question, mainly about what was going on, when the dark angel covered his mouth with his hand. With a sharp look, Dark Pit glared at the figure which walked into the castle. Pit narrowed his eyes to distinguish its attributes, and was quick to realize that it wasn't Palutena. Then who was it? And why were they intruding? Where was Palutena, actually? Why didn't she react to the intrusion? Had something happened to the Goddess of Light?

Left in the dark as to what was going on, Pit eyed at Dark Pit intently. He wanted answers, and he would get them after they would be away from potential danger. The dark angel rolled his eyes but didn't say a word, for he didn't want to give away their position to the figure standing at the doors. Sunlight cast its glow around it, giving it a black shape and clearly defining its limbs and clothes. The figure was tall and muscular, and it wore a chiton, much like their own but longer. Two blades could distinctively be perceived on its back, tied with a shoulder strap that was so large that it fell over the figure's shoulder, down to its elbow.

_Who's that?_ Pit thought, though there was no clear answer to that question. Dark Pit remained collected, still as a statue, and eventually breathed in when the figure walked closer. The shadow approached Palutena's empty throne and trailed its fingers on its armrest, daydreaming. Pit clenched his fists and wanted to attack the figure from behind, however Dark Pit wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him in place. The angel of light wished to protest, but tried his best to remain silent; for that, he gave a death glare to his darker self, who shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

The figure finally walked off towards Palutena's quarters, and Pit jumped out of the shadows, staring at the path that the intruder had followed. He knew exactly where this hallway led, and he hated it dearly. Dark Pit wiped the dust off of his chiton, not minding the red carpet on his cheeks, and glanced at Pit, who was standing there, his blood boiling. "So."

"What's this all about, Pittoo?" Pit asked, keeping his voice down although the figure had gone off. He couldn't be sure that it wasn't observing them, after all, and needed to take precautions. Pissed off, the angel of light spun around to glower at his darker twin, who placed his hands on his hips. "Won't you tell me?"

"Why'd I tell you anything? All I was sent here for was to get your dumbass away from that freak."

Pit squinted his eyes at Dark Pit, but the latter didn't give a single care in the world about his grumpiness. That was one thing that he hadn't missed: having to deal with Pit's crankiness whenever he was woken up early. He remembered it for the little time that they had spent together in Skyworld, before Dark Pit had chosen his side and went with Viridi (purely for business matters: she could grant him the Power of Flight, while dearest Palutena only dedicated it to her precious Light Pit). There was also the fact that he didn't want to spend the rest of his days tied to Pit and Palutena themselves, because they were clingy and he hated to be watched. He was not a toddler, although he was... yeah, seven years old... well, whatever!

The angel of light froze when he felt eyes on his back, and turned around to see that the figure was standing there. It had its arms folded, and smiled widely. The shadow was tall, way taller than the two angels if they stood one on top of the other. And there was this sort of... black mist surrounding it, that reassured neither of the Pits. Dark Pit glared at the creature, and reached for his staff which was tied to his back. "Look who decided to show up!" he exclaimed towards the figure, which snorted.

Pit frowned and cautiously grabbed his Palutena Bow. "What's that thing?! It's oozing with dark energy!"

"That's what it is," Dark Pit said, still a little vague, then he shot an arrow at the figure. It was quick enough to avoid it, though it tore off a bit of its chiton's soft fabric. The dark angel stood his ground, jumping in front of Pit to make sure that he wouldn't get himself killed (he kind of depended on him to survive, so it was only logical). When the monster skidded close, Dark Pit clicked on a specific button on his staff, and allowed a glowing purple blade to stick out of its nose. "This thing was created to wreak havoc in the Realm of the Gods."

"But who created it?" Pit asked, stepping back to let Dark Pit deal with the monster that he seemed to know a thing or two about. His darker self rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter right now, Pit-Stain?"

The angel of light shrugged one shoulder and scratched the back of his head. He tightened his grip around the hilt of his Palutena Bow and chose that, perhaps, they would have time to discuss the freak's origin once they would have beaten it dead. Determined, the two Pits took their stance and lashed out at their common enemy. The latter was not too much of a threat, although what really caused a problem was... the essence of that thing. Once they had beaten it, the monster lied down on the cold floor, bathing in its own dark, misty blood. Dark Pit knelt down next to it, checking its pulse to make sure that it was done with, and quickly had to draw back; thick smoke surrounded the body, threatening to swallow the dark angel.

Pit was quick to react and pushed his darker self out of the way, which made the other stumble on his feet and fall on his ass. Grunting, Dark Pit eyed at his lighter twin, who was spinning his bow at such speed that it... kind of worked like a fan. The smoke was pushed away, unable to go through the gust of wind that was produced by the rapid movement of the blades. Eventually, it died out, and Pit was able to stop spinning his bow endlessly. Worn out, the angel glanced over to Dark Pit, who was pouting and shaking his head. Reason for that was that... he didn't know how to do that trick yet. Which meant that he'd have to learn it with Pit... and he hated the sound of that. It was humiliating; he was supposed to be the better version—and that he was, he was just... Augh. No matter. Dark Pit gritted his teeth and refused the hand that Pit held out for him. "I can stand up."

"Okay, was just helping out."

Dark Pit shot him a glare. "I don't need your help for anything."

The bitterness behind those words actually made Pit smile. But that grin didn't last long, because they were back to the main problem: where was Palutena? Had something happened to the Goddess of Light? If anything, she wasn't in Skyworld anymore, otherwise she would've gotten in contact with her captain to tell him about the situation... What exactly was happening? Pit felt his heart ache and silently sighed, resigned; he had no idea where to look for her, although he really wished he could find her... Perhaps it was better if he followed Dark Pit's directives.

The dark angel, once he was on his feet, wiped his chiton (because he ought to always look decent when he was around Pit—asserting his superiority and all that) and eyed at his lighter self. Pit was biting his lower lip, fiddling with his hands to cover up his worry. But there was no way of tricking his darker twin, who shared that 'super secret twin connection' with him and, thus, had access to his mind at any given time. "Don't you get crazy with Palutena going missing, please. Spare me the trouble of cheering you up," he grunted, and the words themselves made him shudder. Never in his life...

Pit broke down in tears.

Dark Pit blinked, feeling his heart fluttering, and hesitated to punch his other across the face because of that strange, tingly feeling that had been caused by this sudden outburst. He hated him so much... Why had he always made him feel that way? He understood that they were connected, to a deeper level, but still! Pit was his brother, if anything... A brother that he loved to beat up, but a brother anyways.

The angel of light turned his face away, ashamed because he couldn't contain his emotions, and sobbed under his breath to ensure that Dark Pit would not make fun of him. He was a warrior, he had defeated Hades, and there he was, whimpering after he found out that his precious Goddess was missing. Something felt off... and that was the reason why he had let his emotions get the best of him. Normally, he would never show up his sadness in such an open fashion... Somehow, Pit couldn't help it this time around; knowing that his dear Palutena was probably in danger made him sick to the stomach. Plus, he had no way to reach up to her, since he had no Power of Flight, no godly powers at his disposal. He was helpless, and it sickened him.

Dark Pit sighed. "Can we just get going to Viridi's Sanctum?"

Pit swallowed his sorrow for a second, his back to his darker twin. He wrapped his own arms around himself and tried to steer his thoughts away from Palutena. Instead, he had several questions to ask about the situation, and would not hesitate to do so. "Who created this monster, Pittoo?"

"Why does it even matter?"

The angel of light faced Dark Pit, serious. "Because if it really wasn't relevent, you would say it. So I want to know."

Dark Pit shook his head negatively; he couldn't resolve to telling him and wreck his heart. They had a new adventure ahead, and he needed Pit in perfect shape for that. The journey would be long, heartrending and overall drenching, so they had to keep going without further ado. Waiting would... only cause more chaos.

"Follow me and shut your mouth. We've got a long way ahead of us until we find your precious Goddess."

Pit frowned but accepted, since he wasn't in the mood to argue with Dark Pit. To be true, he wanted this to be over with already, and dive in the arms of his beloved Goddess of Light... For that sake alone, he would do anything and everything that he was asked to, even if the orders came from Viridi. After all, he had been teaming up with her at some point in the past, during the Uprising, so it wouldn't feel too different. Maybe Pit and Viridi would even start to like each other!

Dark Pit looked at his lighter self and led the way to the gardens in front of the temple. Again, they were met with the utter absence of any Centurion, and Pit didn't feel reassured in the slightest. Had they been killed by that creature? Captured? Maybe they were secluded somewhere and he had no idea of it... That thought felt as if Pit had just been punched ten times in the chest; his heart jumped, his lungs painfully filled with air, and he was about to throw up. Gasping for fresh air—one that didn't consume his lungs, that was—Pit took a deep breath and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Dark Pit stared at him (though he wasn't worried), and asked if he was okay (though he wasn't worried). Pit glanced up at him and tried his best to smile. "We've got to be somewhere, Pittoo... No need to be worried about me."

"I'm not."

"You definitely are," Pit countered, convinced of his own words. His cheeks lightly colored in pink, and he felt a wonderful feeling washing over him; he felt safe, protected, loved. Although they were just brothers, seeing that Dark Pit cared so much for him (although he was not so good at showing it) brought warmth to his heart. With that thought in mind, Pit continued: "I know Lady Palutena and Viridi wouldn't want us to be close like before, but... I miss those times, you know."

Dark Pit cocked an eyebrow. "What are you referring to?"

Pit's wings folded around his body to bring him comfort, and the light angel smiled at them and petted them. He ran his fingers through the soft, white feathers covering them. The wings fluttered a little, enjoying the touch of his skin on them. Although they were part of him, sometimes they almost acted like sentient beings... Dark Pit's wings did the same thing, he had caught them do that a few times already. Pit shook his head and looked at Dark Pit, who was seemingly listening to something—probably Viridi talking to him through his... laurel crown! Pit had forgotten his laurel crown, that was why he couldn't reach up to Palutena!

With a gasp, the angel ran back to the temple, under Dark Pit's yells. The dark angel demanded that he come back, but Pit had something else in mind; if he could talk to Palutena through his crown, he would be able to find her and save her. He could ask her for the Power of Flight, and she could grant him with her usual powers! He was definitely back in the game!

Pit opened the doors to his quarters and, after a moment of rummaging through his belongings, found what he was looking for: the laurel crown. He gently put it on his head and instantly tried to call out his Goddess: "Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena, where are you? Please, if you hear me, talk to me! I need to locate you. Pittoo is here too, and we're going to try and find you! Lady Palutena?"

_"Pit! Pit, you're there, my angel!"_ Palutena's voice responded.

While he was focused on the voice of his Goddess, Pit heard the doors creak behind him and quickly spun around. Dark Pit was standing there, glaring at him with something akin to a death threat contained in his ruby orbs. The angel of light stepped back, concerned, and watched in horror as Dark Pit took out his staff to aim at him. Pit dived to the side when he was shot the first time, in order to evade the surprise attack, and glanced in terror when the other walked up to him menacingly. "Pittoo, what are you doing?!" he screamed, hearing his own voice shatter.

Dark Pit reached out for the laurel crown, however his other pushed his hand off and clung unto the wreath around his head as though his life depended on it.

_"Don't listen to him, don't follow him Pit! He's not on our side!" _Palutena's voice erupted, and Pit nodded. That was all that he needed to know; he knew that he could trust Palutena more than Dark Pit.

The light angel grasped his Palutena Bow and swung it at his opponent, who was forced to take a quick step back to avoid being torn to shreds. Dark Pit sighed, because he couldn't believe that he'd have to do this, and charged a shot of his staff. In the meantime, he defended himself with the blade, intercepting every attack that Pit tried to lay on him. The dark angel was eventually ready to fire a deadly shot at his other, and took his chance when he had one. Pit launched himself towards him, and Dark Pit took advantage of his position to kick him in the gut. The other angel was sent rolling down on the ground, moaning in pain. The dark angel smirked and looked at him in triumph. "That one works every time. I come to wonder how you don't expect it."

"I... I will _not_ listen to you!" Pit replied, clinging to his painful stomach. Still lying on the ground, he tightened his grip around the hilt of his bow and tears formed at the back of his ocean orbs. He had to keep on fighting, until the very last one of his breaths: Palutena was in danger, and it was surely because of Viridi and Dark Pit. And although he considered his other as his bestfriend, he would not hesitate to kill him if he stood between him and the Goddess of Light. Determined to get things done, Pit stood up, stumbling for a minute before he stabilized on his feet. "This is the end for you, Dark Pit!"

Dark Pit shook his head, astonished. "For once, you got my name right!" he beamed, genuinely delighted. He never know that his name could sound so melodious in the light angel's mouth... He longed to hear it more often, instead of that 'Pittoo' nickname which he loathed more than the sun itself (get it? Because he's 'dark' Pit... Okay, I'm outta here—).

The two angels went back at it, having no mercy for the other, and, as we might expect, Dark Pit was defeated. He was thrown to the ground, letting go of his staff, and Pit hovered over him with an arrow aimed at his head. Right between his two wide red eyes, which bore nothing but distress. He had never thought that Pit would be so... strong. Not that he wasn't usually, but... his strength had been doubled, for whatever reason. Maybe the perspective of saving Palutena was driving him? Dark Pit shut his eyes, waiting for that arrow to seal his fate, and gulped down his worry; it was over, he had lost. Whenever they fought during the Light vs Dark events, it was all fun and games, but here it was different. It was a genuine death battle.

And he had lost it.

Dark Pit eyed at Pit, who was frowning and holding the arrow up to his face. He could tell that the light angel would have no hesitation, but that he was waiting for his darker twin to pronounce his final words. That was quite the traditional way of getting rid of an enemy, but the dark angel wasn't going to spit on it. Quite the opposite, since he would use those words to tell Pit the truth about the matter. "Pit, listen to me... Before you kill me, which you will, let me tell you something."

"Choose your words wisely, you treacherous blackheart," Pit spat at him, squeezing the bow's hilt between his fingers. The arrow of light gained in glow, and Dark Pit gulped in sheer terror.

He didn't want to die now, he was way too young... But he knew the stakes, and accepted them. Pit and him were rivals, for the better and the worst sometimes. Dark Pit shut his eyes, letting tears roll down his temples —since he was lying down—and thought about a way to word things. He wanted to ensure that the other would understand directly. "Pit, don't listen to Palutena. Something's got a hold of her, and it won't let go. It hungers for your soul... Please, even if I'm not here to babysit you, don't be a stupid ass and walk right in the beartrap."

Pit blinked, confused. He knew that those words were sincere... but he couldn't believe that Palutena was under the control of anyone. No God was strong enough to get to her! Only the Chaos Kin had, and it was dead and buried. Enraged by the shameless lie of his darker twin, Pit extended his bow a little more, so that the arrow would be piercing through his skull without any problem.

"Those are your final words? I may want to take notes, I'll never remember the full sentence..."

"You couldn't take notes even if you wanted to: you can't read nor write. But no matter, Pit, hear me out. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

Pit raised an eyebrow. "Why would I trust that?"

Dark Pit sighed and nearly slammed his own head against the marble ground to end his misery. Did this angel understand nothing? With the connection that they shared, how would he manage to lie to him without being instantly found out? Sometimes, the dark angel wondered if his lighter self had a brain in that head of his... Perhaps not; really, he wouldn't bet on it. Dark Pit glanced coldly at the original Pit and let out a frustrated growl. "Don't be stupid. With our connection, you'd see through my lies as soon as I'd think of them. What does your heart tell you right now, huh? Who's in the right according to it?"

The light angel stopped in his motion and lowered his bow. He couldn't resolve to killing Dark Pit... Plus, his heart was screaming in his ear that he was right all along, and that something horribly wrong had happened to Palutena. Reassured, Dark Pit allowed himself to breathe out and stood back on his feet, once again refusing the hand that Pit offered him for support. Then, the dark angel glowered at the laurel crown that Pit was wearing and gently took it off of his head. Once it was in his grasp, he threw it across the room and tugged at Pit's arm. They went to the gardens, waited a minute for Viridi to warp them.

Dark Pit nearly lost his temper twenty times in that slice of time, and Viridi called him out for it.

_"Come all by yourself if you're not happy with what I do for you!"_ the Goddess of Nature had whined.

"Can't you just hurry your ass up?"

_"Well, my army is fighting off those Centurions! So you'll have to wait a minute, Mr. You-owe-me-the-world."_

Dark Pit snorted. "You do owe me the world."

Viridi sighed but didn't reply to that provocation. Pit, on the other hand, was giggling behind his hand, to ensure that the Goddess of Nature would not hear him. Dark Pit glanced at his other from head to toe, satisfied to see him without that golden wreath of laurels that he usually wore. His hair was messy and extremely spiky, even compared to his own, and the dark angel admitted that he looked a lot more natural that way. Pit looked untamed, comparable to a lion, and that was something about him that Dark Pit admired; his bestiality, his... power, all in all.

When Viridi was finally done dealing with the Centurions, she came back to them and said that she'd warp them any minute. Pit hurried over to Dark Pit's side and asked: "About what you've told me... What has got a hold on Lady Palutena? Is it evil?"

The dark angel cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Of course it's evil: it possesses people. It's not something that nice people do."

"You've got a point... And what's it doing to her? Is she hurt?"

Dark Pit folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess we're going to discover it someday."

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**Here is a quick one shot that I wanted to write, for some reason ^^' I hope you liked it! I've had this idea for a few days now, along with another one that will probably turn into a fiction of around 10 chapters, and I felt like writing it tonight instead of my play (I'm very bad with organizing my work, it seems). I honestly can't tell if there's a little inch of Pitcest in this fiction or not... I would say no, but perhaps yes! I'm definitely romantic lately, so maybe I don't even realize that I write some of it anymore ^^'**

**Tell me what you thought of it in the comments!**

**Yours truly, Circle of J.**


End file.
